The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to a numeral information input system in an electronic cash register.
It is useful to introduce preselected money data having plural digits into an electronic cash register when a single key is actuated. In the conventional system, there are provided on a keyboard panel a "ten thousand" key, a "five thousand" key and a "thousand" key for introducing the numeral data of "ten thousand", "five thousand" and "one thousand", respectively. However, in the conventional system, the money data is fixed. Therefore, it is necessary to vary the program construction when the cash register is desired to be exported from Japan to, for example, the United States of America and/or West Germany.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic cash register wherein money data of a preselected amount may be introduced into the electronic cash register by an actuation of a single key.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a preset system for presetting a desired amount into a memory associated with a preselected key, thereby introducing the memorized desired amount into the electronic cash register when the preselected key is actuated.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
By effectively utilizing the preset system of the present invention, a desired money value can be assigned to a preselected key included in the numeral key panel of the electronic cash register.